


一个番外

by wyzycky



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyzycky/pseuds/wyzycky
Relationships: 岸本实理/南烈





	一个番外

南握着手里的那条东西，努力回忆自己喜欢的节奏轻缓地上下撸动，以掌心的皮肤不断摩擦，感受它有节奏地颤动、胀大……  
还真是不一样。  
自己做和给别人做，完全两码事儿。南的心里没了章程，不知不觉屏住呼吸，全副精力都集中在自己发小身上，紧张地搜集一切可能的细节以便改进——“客户体验”。  
大概三十秒前，岸本的眼神还十分欠揍，现在完全柔软下来，嘴唇抿成一条线……“咚”一声，岸本的手臂直直地撑在南身后的墙壁上，好像连坐稳的力气都没有了。  
“实理？”南小声试探：“你还好吧？”  
岸本的眼神突然有了焦点，狠狠地瞪了南一眼，另一只手抓住南的肩膀，毫不客气吻住南的嘴。  
湿热的气息扑面，南向后一缩，后脑撞在墙上，颅腔里嗡嗡共鸣。清新的香气随即破唇而入。对，看片儿之前，他们吃了岸本自己做的黄瓜小菜，是新鲜黄瓜的味道……

南来岸本家是一件再平常不过事，今天是为了一篇课内论文。岸本太太拿来点心和饮料，打声招呼就出去了，家里只剩下南和岸本两个人，坐在和式的客厅里，围着矮桌用功拿学分。埋首资料堆久了难免烦闷，吃完点心，岸本伸个懒腰，跑去厨房翻冰箱。“怪不得我妈去买菜，家里真的什么都没了。还有她这样做主妇的，啧啧啧……”  
南无可无不可，吃不吃都不要紧。岸本在这方面比他讲究多了，跟两根黄瓜大眼瞪小眼片刻有了主意：拍、切、撒盐挤水、几样调料拌匀、水果叉安排……  
盘子扔到桌面，岸本的声音不无自豪：“试试，好吃的，正好提神。”  
7月初的下午，连蝉鸣都无精打采，实在是适合午睡的好时光。黄瓜冰凉，入口清脆鲜甜，南扎起三四块，一口闷，鼓着腮咔嚓咔嚓大嚼。  
岸本打了个呵欠：“你不困吗？”  
“困啊……”南觉得自己声音像是从胸腔里飘出来的：“那也要写完啊……明天就交了……”  
岸本最看不上南有气无力的德性，一把夺过笔：“别写了，我给你看点好东西。”  
南再吃一口小黄瓜，撑起眼皮看他干嘛。  
岸本神神秘秘地跑去玄关锁好门，又检查一遍客厅通向室外的纸门，挨个儿拉好，转身跑走。南吸了吸鼻子，抬手掌住下巴，闭目养神，耳朵还不得消停，听着岸本仓鼠样窸窸窣窣，不知道干嘛。  
“快快、快看，待会我妈要回来了！”  
幽微的光线中，电视屏幕亮了，南睁眼，一位留着栗色轻盈长卷发的女优出现在屏幕上：黑色西装套裙紧紧包裹一双美腿，白色丝衬衫开了三粒扣子，俯仰其丘壑，叹为观止。  
“嗯？OL？”  
“大搜查！”岸本很得意。南还没傻到以为岸本真给他看犯罪推理剧，果然，不到3分钟，女优已经被扯开外套，娇声推拒起来。男优的粗暴有些做作，泛着水光的舌头慢动作伸进女优嘴里。  
南不困了，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，拿起杯子喝水润喉。冰麦茶下肚却更加燥热。他干巴巴吞咽了一下。  
老司机岸本尽职尽责提点精彩之处，忽然想到什么，胳膊肘一戳：“阿南，你和女孩子kiss过没有？”

明明听见了，却根本没法回答。

岸本重复一遍问题，看着南的呆样得意地笑了：“我，kiss过了。”  
南知道岸本交了女朋友，是和丰玉友谊女校的学姐，这样说来，kiss也是很正常的事。但岸本下一个问题就很讨厌了：  
“你没有吧？”  
南看了看岸本，面无表情转回电视。  
“我教你呀~”  
这哪里是征求意见，根本就是炫耀，这种时候怎么可以认输？南不知哪根筋搭错，直接回怼：“你和男人kiss过吗？我可不止哦。”  
岸本的眉毛很浓，低低地压在大眼睛上，闻言差点飞进鬓发：“和男人？谁！”  
现在赢的人是自己了。南努力控制心里一丝虚弱，两手撑住叠敷，顺势向后一溜，靠在墙上双臂环抱胸前：“试试？”  
岸本不信任地看着他，眉毛落回原位，变成一个促狭的笑：“试试就试试。”  
话是这么说，实际操作起来满不是这么回事，看着岸本一张大脸迟迟疑疑地靠近，南死命咬住后槽牙免得笑出来，却在最后关头一溃千里，扭头想逃。岸本直接按住，不管不顾亲了上去。  
“呜呜呜呜！（好痛）”牙齿嘴唇被撞得痛作一团，南紧紧闭着眼，迸出几点泪花花，心想岸本这也算会接吻？他突然不虚了，手脚并用，给自己巩固阵地，呼吸——岸本的鼻息冲进鼻腔，呼哧呼哧地全扑在南脸上，南下意识屏住呼吸却发现根本做不到，整个胸腔都在尖叫“氧气氧气更多氧气”，南张开嘴——乱了。  
岸本的舌头凉凉滑滑，比他的速攻突破更快，轻巧地舔过南的唇齿，绞缠住南的舌头，杀他个措手不及。南仓促应战，胡乱地发力，岸本轻轻咬他一口，撤出阵地，再发起新一轮进攻。  
血液奔涌，鼓膜呼隆隆作响。电视里女优的呻吟已不甚清晰，因之而起的某处却更加兴奋。南的四肢僵得酸胀，勉强弓起膝盖，不料抵住一个硬邦邦的东西。岸本嗯了一声。  
南突然明白他碰到了什么，眯着眼对焦，见岸本皱着眉侧过头只顾穷追猛打舍，一狠心，抬手握住了那里。  
岸本没有躲开，反而挺腰将自己送进南的手中。夏天，宅家，岸本穿的很随意，一件宽松的T恤和一条松紧带已经老化的棉布大短裤而已，南的手轻易探入，脑子轰隆一声。靠！南拼命挣脱：“岸本实理你不穿内裤？”  
岸本胸膛剧烈起伏，根本不屑回答，也不管自己命根子还在人家手里，隔着南的运动裤确认某处的硬度，眼睛都亮了，下巴点点南，仿佛打败丰臣部众登上天守阁的不是德川家康而是他：“你不是说不止吗？还干什么了？”  
这个时候认怂也太晚了。  
嘴唇被亲得又热又涨，南舔了舔，紧盯着岸本的眼睛动作起来，看着他嚣张的眉眼一点点松懈，咄咄逼人的眼神一点点涣散。岸本离他很近很近，额头几乎抵着他的额头，浓郁的眼睫垂下来，整齐细密的两排，几乎可以一根根数过去。南从没见过岸本这样驯顺的样子，莫名涌起一股冲动，无关中二期青少年无聊的虚荣心，只想要岸本……  
“实理？你还好吧？”  
岸本突然瞪了他一眼，小臂贴在墙上，把两人之间的距离压缩为零，再次吻住南，结结实实堵死了后面那句“这样舒服吗”。  
第二个吻一点都不痛。南放松自己全盘接受岸本的引导，被亲得晕头转向。缺氧，南笃定是这个原因。  
岸本不止手臂，连头都顶住墙壁。他凑得太近，逼得南不得不打开大腿，几乎将两个人的东西抵在一处。隔着一层薄薄的布料，南的脸紧紧贴着岸本的肩膀和手臂，而岸本的呼吸就在他耳边，吹得耳廓酥麻直痒到心里去。少年人血气方刚，呼出的热量在狭小的空间散不出去，南闷出一脸细汗。开始的节奏总是差一点，岸本被吊在半空不上不下，急得衔住南的耳朵轻咬。南的要命处被岸本抚弄，哪受得了这个，强忍着腾出空的手绕到岸本的身后，牢牢环住后者的腰臀配合手上发力。  
可惜，给自己做和给别人做就是两回事。  
“你要整死我啊……”岸本喘着气低声抱怨。  
“要不你自己来？”南感觉额头上的汗成颗成颗顺着脸颊流进T恤里。角度别扭，南的手累得发酸，索性扯掉岸本的短裤，加大动作幅度。岸本扭着脸不方便看南，光在他耳边嗤嗤地笑。南一阵一阵地眩晕，暗自祈祷这位祖宗得理且饶人，千万别说出什么好话来。岸本真的没为难他，不但没为难，还“出手相助”——字面意义上的。  
一只手覆在南的手背上，又热又硬，带着黏糊糊的潮气。“别那么用力，再来两下你还不把我给废了。”  
南偏过脸看岸本，头发蹭在皮肤上沙沙微响。岸本闭着眼，喉结上下滚动，呼吸越发急促。南心头发热，按着岸本的后脑，仰头亲了上去。岸本绷紧身体，手速加快，轻哼几声后放松了好一阵才睁开眼看南。  
南心虚得很，忙左顾右盼找纸巾擦掉岸本弄到他手上的东西，也许还弄到衣服上了，不要紧，反正出了一身汗回家也要洗。  
“急什么。”岸本的声音微哑，把南推回原位，手下用劲提醒他还没完。南狠狠闭了闭眼，抿着嘴用鼻子长长吸了一口气，到最后忍不住颤抖了起来。  
就算闭着眼南也能感觉到，岸本在看着他，放弃视觉反而让其他感觉更加鲜明。岸本的手腕用劲，不是单纯的上下动作，而是技巧性地转着圈。冷不防顶端的出口被指甲轻轻掐住，南惊喘一声向前倒去，正靠在岸本肩上。  
岸本动作不停，抬头看了看钟：“你快点，待会我妈回来了。”  
这玩意儿还带催的？南心里吐槽，说出口的却是：“你放那吧，我待会就好。”  
“那不行，半途而废不是我的作风。”岸本蹙眉使出十八般武艺，可南就是到不了。  
“大哥……你放过我……我去洗澡……”南几乎在哀求。  
“……”岸本不说话，拉下南的裤腰，将小兄弟整根暴露出来，低下头。  
南瞪大了眼睛。  
“你干嘛！”明知故问。南落入了一个又热又紧的包围中，他深呼吸，紧紧咬住下唇，怕自己忍不住叫出声，不由自主伸手按住岸本的头。岸本的头发和眉毛睫毛一样浓密。南的手指陷入一片又粗又硬的发丝之中，恍惚想到要是他给岸本口，那里的毛不知道会不会扎嘴。  
岸本拼了，一手配合吸吮上下滑动，另一只手探进裤子里抚摸柔嫩的会阴皮肤。对南而言这是前所未有的刺激，他全身发抖，咬紧牙关也没用，从身体深处发出一声长长的呻吟，将岸本的头用力按向自己。  
岸本没防备，出来的东西一点也没糟蹋全进了嘴里，干脆好人做到底，再用力一吸，满意地听到又一声叫唤。南缓过劲才发现自己睫毛上湿漉漉全是泪，岸本正拿着纸巾呸呸呸：“你还真不客气。”  
南靠着墙，手脚都是软的，正喘气，只见岸本兔子一样蹿起来，飞快地关电视开纸门，回头见南还在愣神，低吼一嗓子：“提好裤子！”  
南花了一秒钟思考——岸本太太回来了！挣扎着跳起来，腿一软差点跪倒，就势趴在桌前，翻开一本书。  
“我回来了！今天好热，我买了西瓜，小烈一起来吃吧！”岸本太太打开门，欢快地招呼南，岸本冲过去接过购物袋：“妈你还买了什么？”  
心脏还在狂跳，咕咚咕咚把热血往脸上泵，南面皮发烫，含糊地应了一声，不敢抬头，坐不了一会儿，跟岸本太太招呼都没打就溜了。当晚拼死拼活写完了论文，署上岸本实理和南烈的名字。

南走后，岸本坐在缘侧舒舒服服地吹风吃西瓜，突然想到一件事：“阿南这小子，好像，比我久……？”  
又坐了一会儿：“男人，真的假的？谁啊……”


End file.
